Références aux Beatles
Une des pierres tombales pendant le générique porte le nom de Paul McCartney. Ceci fait référence à la légende urbaine qui raconte qu'il serait mort en 1966 et aurait été remplacé par un sosie pour la suite de sa carrière. *Dans sa jeunesse Marge était fan de Ringo Starr, le batteur des Beatles, et peignait des portraits de lui ; lorsque l'on voit Ringo répondre au courrier de ses fans plusieurs dizaines d'années après il est écrit sur l'écran "Meanwhile...Somewhere in England" (Pendant ce temps... Quelque part en Angleterre). Somewhere in England est le titre d'un album de George Harrison, un autre ex-Beatles. *Quand Leon se présente à Homer en tant que Michael Jackson et se rend compte que Homer n'a jamais entendu parler de lui, il lui cite des noms de ses chansons. Quand Leon cite "Beat it", Homer répond "Beatles ?" (en VO pas de référence aux Beatles, Homer répond "You beat it!") *On peut apercevoir une photo de Krusty en compagnie des Beatles dans le bureau de Melle Pennycandy ; plus tard chez les Simpson Krusty trouve un disque du Concert pour le Bangladesh, le concert organisé par George Harrison en 1971 après la séparation des Beatles. *La musique qui accompagne la séquence de rêve quand Homer s'endort au volant est une version acoustique de Golden Slumbers, une chanson de l'album Abbey Road. *Quand Homer patiente dans la voiture, il chante la chanson suivante : "C'était un moucheron espagnol, son rêve était d'être une idole, un soir il vit les Beatles, et le lendemain il vit aussi les Rolling Stones ! Et il en perdit la boussole !". *La séquence de rêve au moment où Lisa est anesthésiée parodie le style du film Yellow Submarine. Quand Lisa passe au dessus du sous marin des Beatles, Ringo dit "Regardez les amis, c'est Lisa in the sky" et George répond "oui mais sans les diamants" puis leur sous marin coule et ils crient "Help ! Help !". Ces paroles font référence à deux de leurs chansons, Lucy in the sky with diamonds et Help. *Le quatuor des Be Sharps (Les Bémols en VF) parodie le groupe des Beatles. De nombreuses références sont faites tout au long de l'épisode ; dans cet épisode le bar de Moe est rebaptisé "Moe's Cavern" en référence au Cavern Club, la salle de Liverpool où on débuté les Beatles ; dans chacun des groupes, un des membres originel, Wiggum/Pete Best, a été remplacé par un autre musicien, Barney/Ringo Starr ; à la fin de l'enregistrement de la chanson Baby on Board, Nigel l'imprésario des Be Sharps leur dit "Messieurs, vous venez d'enregistrer votre premier numéro 1 !". Il s'agit de la phrase qu'aurait dit George Martin, le producteur du groupe, également appelé "le cinquième Beatles", après l'enregistrement du morceau Please please me en 1962 ; Les Be Sharps/Beatles sont acclamés par la foule à leur descente de l'avion à l'aéroport JFK de New York, ils se livrent ensuite à une conférence de presse ; George Harrison fait une apparition dans l'épisode ; Les Be Sharps, tout comme les Beatles ont eu tout un tas d'objets dérivés à leur effigie ; Lisa dit à Homer qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit plus une vedette et Bart demande "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez flippé comme les Beatles et dit que vous étiez plus grands que Jésus ?" Cette phrase fait référence à une polémique suite à des propos qu'avait tenu John Lennon lors d'une interview dans laquelle il avait déclaré que les Beatles étaient plus grands que Jésute. Homer lui montre alors leur second album Bigger than Jesus dont la pochette est une parodie de celle de l'album Abbey Road des Beatles et où l'on voit les Be Sharps marcher sur l'eau ; Les images en studio font référence aux sessions d'enregistrement de l'album Let it be ; Barney apparaît en compagnie d'une "artiste conceptuelle japonaise", en référence au couple John Lennon/Yoko Ono. Ils font écouter au reste du groupe leur création intitulée Number 8, une parodie du morceau Revolution 9 ; Le recto de la pochette du disque Meet the Be Sharps est une parodie de celle de Meet the Beatles, leur second album. Le verso, quant à lui, parodie celui de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, leur huitième album. Le concert des Be Sharps sur le toit du bar de Moe fait référence au dernier concert des Beatles le 30 janvier 1969 sur le toit de leur immeuble. Dans les deux cas le concert est rapidement arrété par la police. *Le déprogrammeur de cerveau que vont voir Homer et Marge se vante d'avoir "éloigné Paul McCartney des Wings". Wings est le groupe qu'ont monté Paul et Linda McCartney après la séparation des Beatles. *Au début de l'épisode on peut entendre la reprise de Joe Cocker de la chanson With a Little Help From My Friends écrite par les Beatles . *Le musée de cire de Springfield contient les statues (fondues) des Beatles tels qu'ils étaient dans l'émission d'Ed Sullivan (leur première prestation télévisée aux USA en 1964) *Lorsque Lisa dit à Bob qu'il n'a pas été assez intelligent pour truquer l'élection tout seul et qu'il était le complice de Barlow, elle le compare à "Ringo pour le reste des Beatles". *Parmi la liste d'erreurs faites par les journalistes qui défile à toute vitesse dans l'émission Rock Bottom que regardent les Simpson figure l'info suivante : "The Beatles haven't reunited to enter kick boxing competitions" (Les Beatles ne se sont pas reformés pour participer à des compétitions de kick boxing) *Quand Barney trinque après avoir fumé le plastique autour de son cigare, lui causant des hallucinations, il dit "A Homer, et au dragon vert à pois roses qui lui a poussé au milieu du dos !". En VO il ne parle pas de dragon vert mais de Sergent Pepper. *Un des garçons de Shelbyville dit qu'avec sa perruque, Bart "a vraiment un look de Beatles". *Parmi les noms qui défilent à l'écran pendant l'analyse ADN on peut lire les noms McCartney, Starr et Harrison. (Lennon ne fait pas partie de la liste) *Paul et Linda McCartney sont les invités de cet épisode. Lisa découvre qu'ils sont eux aussi végétariens et qu'ils connaissent Apu qu'ils ont rencontré en Inde pendant leur période de Maharashi. Apu dit qu'a l'époque on l'avait surnommé "le cinquième Beatle". Paul dit à Lisa qu'en écoutant Maybe I'm amazed (Yellow Submarine dans la VF) à l'envers, on entend une recette de soupe aux lentilles. On entend cette chanson pendant le générique de fin. Apu mentionne la chanson Live and let die puis se met à chanter Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band en jouant du tabla. *Le gag du canapé de cet épisode parodie la photo de l'album Sgt Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band. *Plusieurs hallucinations d'Homer semblent faire référence à des éléments de la période psychédélique des Beatles. Tout d'abord, sous l'effet des piments hallucinogènes, Homer entend Jasper dire "Goo goo gajoob", des paroles que l'on entend également dans la chanson I am the walrus ; les nuages jaunes filmés et non animés ainsi qu'une pyramide de style inca apparaissent à la fois dans les hallucinations d'Homer et dans le film Yellow submarine. *Pour cet épisode le générique de fin a été refait avec de la musique et des images psychédéliques. Les quelques notes de sitar au début font référence à la chanson Love you to. La piste de batterie, ressemble quant à elle à celle de Tomorrow never knows. Dans la version originale on peut entendre Homer chanter et à la fin du générique il dit "I buried Flanders" (J'ai enterré Flanders). Il s'agit d'une référence à la légende urbaine sur la mort de Paul McCartney déjà évoquée plus haut; à la fin de la chanson Strawberry fields forever on peut entendre en tendant l'oreille John Lennon dire une phrase qui ressemble à "I buried Paul", ce qui viendrait étayer la thèse de la mort de McCartney. *Le disque Concert against Bangladesh que met Apu est une parodie du Concert for Bangladesh de George Harrison. *A l'entracte du spectacle des enseignants, Skinner dit "ne vous éloignez pas trop, si vous voulez voir le personnel de cantine en Beatles avec des raquettes de tennis en guise de guitares". *Homer déclare "j'me suis toujours intéressé à l'art. Déjà quand j'étais collégienne, j'arrêtais pas de peindre portraits sur portraits de Ringo Starr." avant que Marge ne le reprenne pour lui dire que c'est sa vie qu'il est en train d'évoquer. *La séquence où Bart emmène les vieux s'amuser dehors parodie un passage du film A Hard Day's Night sorti en 1964 dans lequel les "quatre garçons dans le vent" s'amusent et courent à travers champs ; dans les deux cas la séquence est accompagnée de la chanson Can't buy me love mais dans les Simpson ce morceau est interprété par NRBQ ; durant le générique de fin on peut voir une image parodiant la pochette de la bande originale du film A hard day's night, en A Bart day's night. *Le titre original de l'épisode, Monty can't buy me love, fait référence aux paroles de la chanson (Money) Can't buy me love. *Le révérend Lovejoy dit " Le jour du jugement dernier est arrivé. Je vous l'avais dit, le seigneur ne tolère ni mini-jupes ni boots de Beatles." en parlant de Ned qui porte une paire de bottes qu'il essaie alors d'enlever ; Paul McCartney fait partie des célébrités qui sont évacuées de la Terre. *Sur un mur du Greaser's Cafe, on peut voir écrit en grosses lettres "Beatles Unite". *Dans la VO quand Lisa ouvre le placard et qu'un balai à franges lui tombe sur la tête, elle jure qu'elle avait vu un robot dans ce placard et Wiggum lui répond "Yeah right mop top and I'm Ed Sullivan". Mop top désigne la coupe de cheveux caractéristique des Beatles et Ed Sullivan est le premier présentateur télé à les avoir invité dans son émission The Ed Sullivan Show. En VF il n'y a pas de référence aux Beatles. *Au début de son concert Bart dit "Je voulais vous interpréter une chanson de John Lennon, mais Yoko Ono me demandait beaucoup trop cher. Alors, voici du Bart Simpson pur jus." (en VO pas de référence à John Lennon mais à Jimmy Buffet) *Chez l'ophtalmo Homer essaie une paire de lunettes avec des petits verres ronds et l'opticienne lui dit "C'est Val Kilmer qui a lancé la mode de ces lunettes ... et Yoko Ono" et Homer répond "C'est sa faute si les Beatles se sont séparés". (en VO il ne parle pas des Beatles mais de Plastic Ono Band) *Au tribunal, un psychiatre demande à Marge "n'avez-vous jamais fait une sorte de fixation malsaine sur Ringo Starr ? " et Marge répond "Elle était saine et c'était réciproque... C'était réciproque !". *On peut entendre la chanson Twist and Shout (reprise par NRBQ) quand un groupe de filles hystériques faisant référence aux groupies des Beatles regarde Bart à la télé. *Krusty dit "Je suis passé avant les Who à Woodstock, j'avais une perruque de Beatles et un ukulélé. Hendrix m'a dit qu'il était mort de rire, ce sont ses propres mots". *La punition que Bart écrit au tableau est "I was not the sixth Beatle" (Je n'étais pas le sixième Beatle) *Le lieutenant Smash avoue à Lisa que la marine s'est toujours servi de chanteurs pour recruter. Il lui montre alors des photos, une d'entre elles représente les Beatles lors d'un entrainement militaire dans leur costume de Sergent Pepper. *Quand Homer est bourré au bar de Moe il dit "Vous avez déjà entendu le groupe Oasis, les mecs ? Ils ont tout pompé sur les Beatles. Et les Beatles, ils valaient pas un clou". En VO il fait la comparaison entre le Blue Man Group et les Schtroumpfs. *Cet épisode est dédié à la mémoire de George Harrison. *Quand Homer annonce aux Springfieldiens qu'ils vont faire la plus grande pyramide humaine du monde pour rentrer dans le livre des records, Skinner dit "Nous allons enfin avoir un vrai motif de fierté. " et le capitaine McCallister ajoute "Ouais, plus besoin de raconter tous ces mensonges" et il montre un grand panneau sur lequel est écrit "Springfield, ville natale des Beatles". *Homer pose des questions à Lisa pour mieux la connaître et lui demande "Lequel des Beatles tu préfères ? Est-ce que ce serait l'affreux Ringo ?". En VO il ne parle pas des Beatles mais des Traveling Wildburys (dont George Harrison faisait partie) *Le titre original de l'épisode, Helter Shelter, fait probablement référence à la chanson Helter Skelter des Beatles. *Bart et Milhouse découvrent accidentellement dans la maison des Flanders une pièce consacrée aux Beatles dans laquelle Ned expose tout un tas d'objets de collection ; des sodas "Mop Top Pop" aux noms évoquant ceux des Beatles : John Lemon, Orange Harrison, Paul McIced Tea et Mango Starr ; Bart goute une de ces canettes vieilles de 40 ans. La boisson est hallucinogène et Bart à une vision de Milhouse en John Lennon à différents moments de sa vie (ici en costume de Sergent Pepper). Puis Bart dit "je vois un sous marin jaune dans un champ de fraises violet et orange" (en référence aux chansons Yellow Submarine et Strawberry Fields Forever) ; Il voit également Milhouse à la place de John Lennon en train d'enlacer Yoko Ono. La photo à laquelle l'image fait référence est la couverture du magazine Rolling Stone N°335 ; Ned possède des objets de collection de grande valeur dont les costumes que portaient les Beatles lors de l'émission d'Ed Sullivan ; Bart et Milhouse tentent de s'échapper discrètement en se cachant derrière un sous marin jaune ; Homer dit à Ned "Je t'aurais jamais cru groupie des Beatles" et Ned répond "Evidemment que je le suis, ils étaient plus grands que Jésus mais ton fils s'est pris pour Yoko Ono et il a mis en pièces ma collection". *Au tribunal quand la reine ordonne que Homer soit tué, il dit "L'Amérique est la meilleure, nos Beatles ont bien plus de talent que vos vieux Rolling Stones !", confondant la nationalité des deux groupes. *Le titre original de l'épisode est Margical History Tour, une référence à Magical Mystery Tour, l'album des Beatles sorti en 1967. *Bart décrit sa farce des cadeaux de mariage comme "le sommet de sa carrière" mais en VO il dit "This is my Sergent Pepper", en référence à l'album Sergent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, considéré par beaucoup comme le meilleur album des Beatles. *Parmi la liste de drogues trouvées dans l'analyse d'urine d'Homer (en réalité d'Otto) Burns cite une drogue nommée Yellow Submarine. *Quand Bart critique le groupe Pious Riot, le chanteur dit "On a fait plus de fêtes et de foires que les Beatles !". *Paul McCartney fait partie des célébrités que Homer prend en photo à la sortie du pressing. *Homer se réveille dans le musée de cire du rock n'roll dans le lit des statues de John Lennon et Yoko Ono. *Au restaurant quand Marge dit à Homer qu'elle aimerait rester seul à table avec lui, Carl et Lenny changent de table et au passage Carl appelle Marge "Yoko", en référence à Yoko Ono qui a souvent été accusée d'être la cause de la séparation des Beatles. *John Lennon descend du paradis sur son sous marin jaune. Catégorie:Références culturelles